


Big Man In Heavy Armor Tries To Force A Book Open While His Knowledgeable Twink Vampire "Friend" Watches Expectantly

by i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Struggling to live, although i suppose it is indeed an accurate representation of a certain scene, joke, osfcuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left/pseuds/i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left
Summary: Scene: Geralt and Regis are in the playroom, in the tower, while storms of vampires are absolutely fucking obliterating Beauclair. Geralt tries to force the book open, but...Blood and Wine DLC.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Kudos: 6





	Big Man In Heavy Armor Tries To Force A Book Open While His Knowledgeable Twink Vampire "Friend" Watches Expectantly

**Author's Note:**

> awkward

big man tried to force the book open. big man struggled. twink friend loved to see big man struggle. amusing, yes indeed!

the book snapped open. twink friend saw his sub disappear. oh, damn ~~bauclaids~~

~~beautjackis~~

~~booty~~

~~babbanery bubbles~~

~~benedict cyumbercrotch~~

beauclair! 

twink friend decided he would read, because that is what old decrepit vampires do. other than have big boy himbo subs and cool beards and being alcoholics, i suppose.

emiel re[DACTED] and gergergingerman went on many adventures. wondrous yes indeed


End file.
